


Scylla and Charybdis

by f1wrmnd



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Prince!Donghyuck, Royalty, Unrequited Love, king!doyoung, king!taeil, prince!jeno, prince!jungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1wrmnd/pseuds/f1wrmnd
Summary: “ you know, yesterday I asked  Taeil what’s so special about kissing and he told me that it is the most effective way to show them how much you love them and then he went ahead and covered my whole face with kisses!! can you even imagine?? my whole face, Jeno. I’m not even kidding!! “
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Scylla and Charybdis

being the first-born of the family which govern the reign near the Strait of Messina has never been an easy task: the future king needs to stay with their subjects, have meetings with the rulers of neighbouring countries and hope to not end in a war with them over some stupid misunderstandings. which is harder than what you’ll think since old monarchs literally would declare a war even over a fucking piece of cake.

but Jeno wasn’t the first born, he was the third in line and, as he would always say, he was so thankful to the gods for that. even just the idea of him loosing time in the boardroom .. no, no thank you. he preferred spending his days on the coast, in the old lighthouse next to the men which job was to let the ships know that they could find a safe harbour in their kingdom.  
well, that wasn’t the complete truth. If he really had to be fair and square, he should at least say the main reason why he stayed at the lighthouse was his special person. everyone has one, right? the person that makes it difficult to sleep at night because you keep on thinking about their face; the person that, as soon as you hear their voice calling your name, you start getting shivers all over your body; the one for you, in simple terms. him and his special person were exactly on the opposite of the Strait of Messina and at night that’s how they’d speak, with the lights on their respective lighthouses: blue light for “ let’s meet tomorrow “, while a red one meant “ i’m sorry, royal duties: can’t make it “. and if the light was blue ( which usually was ), then it was time to choose on which side the rendezvous would take place. Jeno’s reign was green, the other reign yellow.  
yesterday the light went from blue to green in just a matter of seconds, which meant that he’d be able to meet his other half this afternoon. and judging from the hubbub that was coming from the port, the royal ship must have been near.

that meant it was the right moment to go in his rooms and come out as handsome as ever: it was a “ trying to get the love of your life to notice you “ type of day today. not that the royal descendant wasn’t aware of Jeno, they were literally best friends, but Jeno wanted more, Jeno craved a not so platonic relationship with them.

Jeno’s greatest wish was to hold the other royal child in his arms and to kiss them in their conjugal bed, maybe do something more than just kissing, but it wasn’t really the best time to have those kind of thoughts, not when his loved half was not figuratively at all coming to him. his love was walking, no, his love was running towards him and Jeno was ready, oh so ready to hold the friend tight.

“ PRINCE JEEEENO. “

shivers started forming on his skin as soon as he heard the voice, and as soon as he saw that beautiful face and that beautiful tanned skin and that .. wait, the legs? why was he able to see the legs? like, fantastic, a mesmerizing view but .. was it appropriate?

“ Donghyuck, hello to you too. thanks for coming. “ and, with that being said, Jeno decided to hug the man instead of focusing on his thighs, his golden thighs, the thighs that he could touch so easily reach out.

“ you don’t have to thank me, you know how much I love spending time with you!!  
also, sorry for my not so royal apparel, but – “

“ but you wanted to swim today, I bet. and that’s why you are showing up in this short vest?? which by the way, it really suits you. white really goes well with your skin, dear. “

Jeno wasn’t subtle, he kept on looking at the friend without a single care about what his servants would think about him. I mean, everyone in both reigns knew they were friends, since they spent at least five days a week in one another reign. and everyone knew, or at least suspected, Jeno wanted to have more than a friendship with the other royal prince because Jeno courted the prince every chance he got, but still, no one dared to say anything. first of all because both Jeno and Donghyuck were kind and oh so loved princes by their people and they didn’t want t bash them, and second because it was entertaining to see the two royal princes together. and the subjects of both reigns would go as far as placing bets, hoping that day was the right day in which one of the two would declare their love to the other. as a matter of fact, no, no it was never the right day.  
the respective guards found it hilarious, they would make fun of the subjects for betting over something related to their princes’s love, but yet they couldn’t bring themselves to not root for their wedding. Jeno and Donghyuck were so respected, so heroic and courageous yet so gentle. they both excelled in the art of the sword, in battles in general to the point where they had never lost a war. so everyone in both reigns knew that they would be one of the strongest ( if not the strongest ) royal wedding of all times.

but for now, let’s come back to their conversation. 

“ thank you, Jeno. you also look lovely in your blue armor, but please take that off,  
I want to go to beach. “

despite how much he wanted Donghyuck to undress him, Jeno took his clothes off himself. and in just ten minutes they were already playing in the sea. well, to be frank Donghyuck was in the water while Jeno was seated on the shore, which wasn’t the best idea since the tanned boy kept on splashing the friend with the salty water.

“ love, please come swim with me!! it’s the perfect day to be lethargic. “

and of course, of course jeno stood up. But how was he at fault? Donghyuck called him’ love ‘. and of course, of course Jeno went inside the sea and started swimming with his friend, with his love. it was an overall magical experience the way the other prince’s hair would stick to his face and frame it, making him look like one of those paintings, one of those statues. what were they called? Bronzi di Riace?

“ how long will you stay in my reign, dear? want to stay for the night? “

“ you know I would love to, love, but I can’t. my brother needs help in dealing with the sirens in the Strait. apparently they only listen to me, I’m the only one they can’t lure with their enchanting music. “

“ probably because your voice is better than theirs, or because you are also a siren. I also want to sin every time I hear you sing, dear. “

ah, the courting game started. both their guards knew it was time to step away a little, leave them some privacy.

“ please, don’t say things like that, love. you know they make my heart flutters with joy. should I sing something for you then? “

“ oh please, please sing for me, sing only for me. ”

and so Donghyuck did. the prince sang one of those propitiatory songs for Arethusa, one of Donghyuck’s favourite nymphs. Jeno already knew the story because his love told him about her a while back. he told him about how Alpheus, the river god, was so in love with Arethusa, but she didn’t feel the same so she asked to be transformed into a spring. but Alpheus wanted her to be his wife and he couldn’t bring himself to live a life without her love so he also changed his form into a river just to unite his waters with hers. Donghyuck hated Alpheus, he hated him deeply because he imposed his presence to the nymph even though she literally transformed into a wellspring in hopes to not spend time with him. Jeno, on the other hand, pitied the god: he couldn't even imagine what it would have been like to live without the love of his life, without the prince.

“ love, it’s getting dark. it’s time for me to go. please offer my regards to king Doyoung and to prince Jungwoo. “

already? it was already time to part ways? how come? it was just the beginning of the afternoon when the royal ship docked in the harbour, how could the time go by so quickly? was it all a curse because he still hadn’t confess? was the goddess Venus so not proud of him she cursed him?

“ please do the same with king Taeil, dear. and be careful, Charybdis tends to wake up around this time of the day. “

“ worry not about me, love, you know my sailors outshine yours. “

“ dear, I love you deeply but that doesn’t mean you are allowed to say such things about my army. you know I’m the one who trains them!! “

“ and that’s exactly why I know mine is better, love. now, let’s stop playing and kiss me goodbye. “

and so, again, Jeno did. Jeno kissed the boy on the lips. from an outside prospective, it was extremely inappropriate for two princes to kiss like that, since they weren’t even betrothed, but once more, everyone in both reign knew that was their way of parting. it was a habit that grew on them back when they were children, back when they used to spend every Sunday together since king Doyoung and King Taeil trained together. Taeil and Doyoung used to fence so much, it was a never ending battle between them which meant that both Donghyuck and Jeno were look after by Jungwoo, Jeno’s middle brother. Jungwoo was the kindest and most lovable human even back when he was eight. he kept on telling the youngest to not be afraid of showing affection and so they did, the hugged, they caressed, they kissed. at first it was on the forehead, then on the nose, then on the cheeks. then, finally, on the lips. it happened one day, it was just like any other day, like any other Sunday: they were playing with the wet sand on the shore and Donghyuck just said

_“ you know, yesterday I asked Taeil what’s so special about kissing and he told me that it is the most effective way to show them how much you love them and then he_ _went ahead and covered my whole face with kisses!! can you even imagine?? my whole face, Jeno. I’m not even kidding!! "_

  
and then he stopped playing with the sand, he came near him and, as if it was the most natural thing he had ever made, he cupped his face with his hands. Jeno would never be able to forget the feeling of the little grains of sand left on Donghyuck’s fingers that were scratching his skin.

  
_“ but it made me realise that I should do the same with you, since I want you to know how much I love you!!! “_

  
and he proceeded to kiss him, to kiss his lips. it was the first time, the first kiss for Jeno and also for Donghyuck and it was so innocent, so pure, so full of affection. after their first, it came a second, a third, and kissing each other’s lips became the only effective way for them to say goodbye, so they never really stopped. they didn’t stop even when Taeil and Doyoung got enthroned. well, that was because their brothers were their biggest admirers and wanted them to marry but that was a secret.

“ tomorrow’s night I’ll let you know when we’ll meet again, love. I already miss you. “

“ I already miss you too, dear. kiss me goodbye again, maybe? “

“ you are pushing a hard bargain, love. but I can’t run late. “

“ I’m sorry dear, I know I’ll crave your voice and your lips once you’ll be away. “

“ Jeno, love, we won’t manage to meet for not more than three days, you can bear it. “

“ I’ll try, but I won’t promise. “

“ will see you soon, Jeno. bye. “

the ship departed not more than ten minutes after their last goodbye, and while Jeno’s kingdom carried on with its life, the youngest prince couldn’t bring himself to do the same. so he went back to the beach were they spent all the afternoon together, and damned himself for not kissing him more, for letting him go once again without telling him the truth, without opening his heart.

“ you look miserable, Jeno. “

the prince was so deep in his thought, in his commiseration that he didn’t even hear the king approaching him. It did him no honour at all: he was supposed to be the chief of their army and yet it was so easy to sneak up on.

“ apologies, I didn’t realize you were here, Doyoung. “

“ bet it’s because you were thinking about prince Donghyuck again. “

“ you know me too well, Doyoung. “

“ tell him that you love him and you want to tie the knot,  
he will accept your affection for sure. “

“ but what if .. “

“ Jeno, you are a prince and also the general of the army, you are not  
supposed to doubt yourself. conquer what you love. “

“ uh, conquer. you talk just like an admiral, it’s funny. “

“ prince Jeno, you are having a conversation with your king. you should  
be more considerate. now go, I’ll clear your royal duties. “

“ wh – I am sorry king, but what does that mean? “

“ it means come back with a spouse, will you? go see him and declare your love.  
I’m tired of seeing you sorrowful every time prince Donghyuck has to go back to  
his reign. “

“ I’ll try, Doyoung. “

“ no Jeno. you either come back victorious or you do not come back at all,  
are we clear? “

“ crystal clear, king. I’ll come back triumphant. “

“ oh I know you will, that’s why I’m not worried. give my regards to king Taeil  
before asking for Donghyuck’s hand. “

“ yes king. “

“ see you soon, my beloved brother. I love you. “

“ I love you too, I’ll make you proud. “

and with that being said, Jeno headed towards the royal castle in order to collect his most trusted sailors and sail to the neighbouring kingdom: time to be brave.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you all so much for taking your time reading my story! i hope the next chapter will come out sooner than later, but you never know.  
> please leave me any feedback, they all are highly appreciated.
> 
> have a nice day, and a nice life in general!!


End file.
